


The Getaway

by superscavenger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: When Sara and Ava get on the jump ship to join the rest of the team to fix an anachronism, they expect to end up in Rio where JFK is parading the streets at Carnaval.It is, in fact, not where they end up.Just pure ass fluff honestly





	The Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> For Caro 
> 
> Beijinhos
> 
> <3

 

'So this anachronism is...JFK at the Rio Carnival?'

 

'In 2018.  Not the best look unfortunately considering he's supposed to have been dead for almost 60 years,' Sara replies as they get in the jump ship, parked and cloaked in an alleyway outside Ava's apartment. 

 

'The others are there already?'

 

'Yup.  They're just having a little recon and we're gonna join them, because as I say. God knows they can't get anything done without us these days.' 

 

'You know we're on comms, right Cap?' Nate says through the communication systems, and Ava silently snickers next to Sara. 

 

'Of course I do, why do you think I said it?' 

 

Ava catches Sara's minute smile as they begin to ascend, and Sara is about to punch in the co-ordinates until Gideon stops her. 

 

'Let me, Captain,' she says confidently, and both Sara and Ava look to the ceiling with narrowed eyes. 

 

'What are you up to, Gideon?' 

 

'I can't say I have any idea what you're talking about, Director Sharpe.'

 

'Uh-huh,' Ava says, and she looks back down to see Sara with a concerned look on her face. 

 

As they make the time jump, Ava squeezes her eyes shut like she always does, not really loving the effects of temporary blindness that always seem to get her when she time travels. 

 

A few minutes later, they come out of the temporal zone and Sara takes back the pilot, and begins a flyover. 

 

'Gideon?' 

 

'Yes, Captain Lance?' 

 

'Why do I not see a 100ft statue of Jesus on a hill?' 

 

'Ah yes, that.'

 

Ava gets up, looking out of the window and seeing that they are most certainly not in Rio de Janeiro. 

 

'Gideon, where the hell are we?'

 

'I don't appreciate your tone, Director Sharpe.'

 

'Answer the woman, Gideon!' Sara says, and Ava looks at her with mild annoyance already on her face and smiles minutely, a momentary thanks for the support.

 

'This is not far from Rio de Janeiro, Captain.   It seems my co-ordinates were off.'

 

'Name. Gideon.' 

 

'This is Florianópolis, Santa Catarina, around 700 miles from Rio de Janeiro and a popular destination for both tourists and Brazilian nationals alike.' 

 

'Why are we in Florianópolis when the anachronism is taking place in Rio?!' 

 

'Calm down, Cap, it's not Gideon's fault,' Nate says through the comms.  

 

'What do you mean?! Why are we here?!' 

 

'You're there because we've already fixed the anachronism. JFK is safely back in Dallas...okay, maybe not safely.  Ouch, that was a low blow, I shouldn't have said that, but you get my point.' 

 

'No, we don't, Nathaniel. If the anachronism is fixed, then why the hell are we here?' Ava demands, looming over Sara's chair and the console so she's next to her. 

 

'Because you both need a break,' Ray says, chipping in over the communications system. 

 

Ava and Sara stare at each other dumbly. 

 

'What exactly is that supposed to mean?' Ava shoots back. 

 

'It means, you two need a few days to yourselves because you've been taking your frustration at not getting a second with each other out on us.' 

 

'That is...not true,' Sara spits, looking at Ava for back up, who nods back profusely. 

 

'You threw my own beer bottle at my head the other day, blondie. Go sunbathe,' Mick says, and they hear him take a glug from what they assume to be another beer bottle. 

 

'This is ridiculous. Gideon, take us back, _right now_ ,' Sara says beginning to punch various buttons on the console.

 

'I'm afraid -' 

 

'Gideon I got this,' Ava says, pressing the button that mutes their comms for a moment. 

 

Sara looks up at her in confusion and frustration. 

 

'...what are you doing?'

 

'They're right.' 

 

'Goddamn it, don't say that. You know I hate when you say that.' 

 

'I hate when I say that too, but you gotta admit we have had barely any time to ourselves recently.  Last night was the first time I'd seen you properly in weeks, and it's been a couple months since we defeated Mallus. I've been getting really antsy.  I ripped up Gary's report on King Arthur and threw it at him last week. I don't think he's ever been that scared of me.'

 

'Your point?'

 

'Let's just...let's just take the weekend.  We have some time to ourselves, get some sun because God knows we don't get that in Star City or on the Waverider, and we just relax for a little while.' 

 

'I don't know...the team -'

 

'-just fixed an anachronism of Level 10 standard without you.  I'm not saying they don't need you because they do, but they can survive two days without you.' 

 

'Famous last words,' Sara mumbles, and looks up at Ava whose eyes are now simply pleading. 

 

'Come on, Sara. You need this.  God, I need this.' 

 

A few seconds pass of them looking at one another. 

 

'Gideon?' 

 

'Captain?' 

 

'Find us a hotel and download a couple tour guide books.' 

 

Ava's head drops, her eyes closing as she blows out a breath.

 

'Oh thank god.'

 

~()~

 

'Costão do Santinho,' Ava recites from the booking form that Gideon had fabricated for them. 'This place is hella expensive,' Ava says.

 

Sara scoffs at Ava's use of hella, but moves past it.  'Well we can afford it,' Sara remarks as they walk in the door of the reception, small cases in hand.

 

'Sorry, tell me again how a team of time-travelling hooligans can afford,' Ava begins, following the rather embellished food-cart going past them with her eyes 'somewhere like this?' 

 

'You answered your own question.  We're time-travellers. Plus, we can literally fabricate currency. 

 

'Sorry, that cannot be allowed,' Ava says as they're about to reach the front desk. 

 

'Sweetie, baby, cutie-pie...please just relax.' 

 

Sara gets to the desk, about to be all confident and alluring to the nice lady at the reception, but then remembers. 

 

She cannot speak a lick of Portuguese, and it's 2018. There's no linguistic dysplasia in the present. 

 

And while they can probably speak English, she's just sort of...out of her comfort zone.

 

'Boa tarde, senhoras, vocês tem uma reserva?' 

 

'Boa tarde! Sim, o nome é Lance.' 

 

Sara slowly looks over to Ava who's smiling politely at the lady, having just spoken Portuguese as if she'd known it her entire life. 

 

'Perfeito, eu tenho você, acá, o suite luxo para duas noites.  Vai ser preparado numa media hora, e sua reserva já é pagada.  Podemos tomar suas malas?' 

 

'Sim, duas aquí.  Você tem um bar onde podemos esperar? Preciso de um refresco, tão quente tá hoje, né?' Ava says, taking the booking form back and the passports that she'd passed the woman at the beginning of their exchange.

 

'É, claro!' The woman replies, and both of them laugh a little at their small talk.  'Então, João pode tomar suas malas e posso chamar vocês quando o quarto é preparado ok?'

 

'Beleza, brigada senhora,' Ava finishes, and she takes a stunned Sara's bag out of her hands and passes them both to the bell boy.  

 

Sara is still blindsided by the entire exchange as she dumbly follows Ava to the bar, who sits and effortlessly orders two caipirinhas. She sits down next to Ava, who looks back at her and smiles easily, lightly grabbing Sara's hand on the table. 

 

'Where did that come from?' Sara says, finally snapped out of her surprised daze. 

 

'Minored in Portuguese in college, spent a year in Rio, actually. Never made it down here though, I was kind of sad about it, but now I get to see it which is really awesome.' 

 

'Yeah.  Seems pretty awesome to me. That was impressive, by the way.'

 

'Yeah?' 

 

'And really damn hot.' 

 

'Even better then.' Their drinks arrive, and they each take one and Ava holds hers up in a toast. 'To a relaxing weekend.' 

 

'A relaxing weekend.' 

 

Sara smiles cheekily as she clinks her glass with Ava's, not taking her eyes off the other woman the entire time. 

 

~()~

 

'You know when I said relaxing, this wasn't exactly what I meant.' 

 

'Come on, you've snowboarded before, right?' 

 

Both of them stand at the top of the sand dune, one foot on their boards and the other in the warm sand. 

 

Ava looks over at her, a sheen of sweat on her forehead and her loose white t-shirt over her bikini flapping in the wind. She gives Sara an offended look as Sara looks back confusedly. 

 

'How dare you.  The Sharpes are a _skiing_ family. _'_

 

'Sorry I asked,' Sara says, a hint of a cheeky smile on her face. 

 

'I'm gonna die. This is how I'm gonna die, I'm gonna break my neck and you're gonna be sorry,' Ava says, fully in panic mode. 

 

'Come on, Aves, you've fought Romans, Vikings, Pirates...me.  If there's anything you can do, it's go down a sandy hill on a board made of wood.'

 

'You do not inspire confidence.' 

 

'See you on the flip side, gorgeous,' Sara replies, pushing off and rushing down the hill with what looks like ease for most of the way.  Ava watches as Sara leans back just a little too much, her feet coming out of the loose straps on the board as she begins to roll down the hill following her board. 

 

'Sara!' Ava says, and before she knows it she's speeding down the hill leaning forward, steady as can be and stopping herself right at Sara's feet just as she gets up. 

 

'Are you okay?' 

 

Ava offers an arm to Sara as she hoists herself up, and Sara just looks at her with one eye squinted closed and a beaming smile. 

 

'Aves, you just crushed it!' 

 

'What?' 

 

'You just came down there as if you'd done it a hundred times!' 

 

'I did?'

 

They both look back up the hill and they can see Ava's completely straight sand track coming down it, hardly drifting from one side to the other. 

 

'Huh.  I did.' 

 

'Let's go again!' 

 

'Gotta lean forward this time, Lance. I hear it's all in the lean,' Ava says, and Sara kisses her cheek before pushing her face away with her hand, the both of them laughing as they trek up the hill for another few runs. 

 

~()~

 

'This is what the guide book says, Lagoa de Conceição is the best place to go out.' 

 

'But what about that place P12? That was listed as the best one.' 

 

'I am not spending $40 on getting into a club, and plus? I'm starting to get hives from all this fake money we're spending. It's not fair on people,' Ava says with a laugh as she tries to remain serious and fails. 

 

'Besides, look around! This place is buzzing! When were you the type to play it safe? And,' Ava says, holding a finger up and looking at the guide book before hurriedly walking a few more metres, 'when we're done partying there's a bunch of food trucks in that courtyard over there.  Look at that pizza, Sara. _Look at it_ ,' Ava insists, and Sara just smiles at her, genuine and free _._

 

'What?' Ava says, a questioning smile appearing on her own face. 

 

'I love you,' Sara says, her voice soft but her resolve firm.  

 

Ava's smile grows, and her eyes shine with tears she swears to God she won't shed. 

 

'I love you too,' Ava all but whispers back. 

 

They beam at each other for a minute, before a rowdy tourist knocks Ava's shoulder.

 

'Hey jackass, watch where you're going next time!' Sara shouts after him as he runs towards the bars. 'Ruin the damn moment,' she follows up under her breath. 

 

'Come on,' Ava says, grabbing Sara's hand and pulling them flush together, the height difference between now more visible than ever. 

 

'You look really hot in those shorts by the way,' Ava remarks before kissing Sara fully, pulling away all too soon for her liking.  

 

'That sundress makes you look like a princess and I'm digging it, Sharpe,' Sara says as she's pulled towards the bar district by a laughing Ava. 

 

~()~

 

'Oh my god, Ava,' Sara moans, hardly able to keep herself under control.  

 

'Fuck me,' Ava says in a low voice.

 

'This has to be the best pizza I've ever fucking eaten,' Sara says through another mouthful, rather drunk off her face and in euphoria because of the best pepperoni pizza that has ever existed on planet earth. 

 

In her opinion, anyway. 

 

'Oh no I agree this is like, next level,' Ava says, swallowing thickly as she grabs bottle of beer and takes another swig. 

 

'We have both drunk way too much,' Sara says, laughing at how pissed she's managed to get herself as Ava scoffs and takes another swig of beer, indignant. 

 

'I am a fortress. I'm telling you right now, Lance I'm gonna wake up tomorrow morning completely sober and ready to go,' she says with conviction, finishing off her pizza, 'and we're gonna go paddle boarding and I'm gonna kill it.' 

 

'You're gonna eat your damn words just as hard as you ate that pizza little lady, I'm telling you right now,' Sara fires back. 

 

'Who you calling little lady?' 

 

'Wow, you two are next level bladdered aren't you?' a voice says, the English accent entirely prevalent. 

 

They both look up, to see two women standing there hand in hand, both trying not to laugh at the state of Sara and Ava. 

 

'That's what happens when you have a good time, old sport,' Sara says, trying to imitate an English accent and failing miserably.  

 

'That is just incredible,' the other girl says, with what the two women can only assume is a Brazilian accent as it's different to the first girl's. 

 

The first girl shakes her head and laughs again, pointing for a moment at the two extra seats that are opposite Sara and Ava.  'Mind if we take a pew?' 

 

'Pew pew,' Ava says quietly before laughing at her own stupidity.  

 

'Go for it, apologies for our ridiculous state of inebriation,' Sara slurs, and the girls can't help but chuckle again. 

 

'What brings you guys to Floripa then?' 

 

'First weekend off work in months.  First weekend away we've ever been on together, actually,' Ava says, recovering from her little quip earlier on and grabbing Ava's hand on the table.

 

'Isn't a weekend a little short for a trip all the way from the U.S., I'm assuming?' the Brazilian girl asks, shooting her own girlfriend a look.

 

'I mean...yeah, but like...we don't get a lot of time off and I guess...you only live once, right?' Sara says, and Ava has the decency to look just a little bit concerned at Sara's pitiful excuse for their strangely short trip. 'Or we're time travellers.  Who knows?' 

 

Ava tries to laugh off Sara's drunken admission, and thankfully the others join in too, obviously deciding to ignore the strangeness in their story. 

 

'Well, we hope you enjoy the place, I grew up here and I adore it.' 

 

'And I adore her, so we have to come back here sometimes otherwise her mum will give me shit,' the English girl says, and she smiles at her girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek. 

 

'You guys are adorable,' Ava says with an earnest smile on her face. 

 

'Thank you, so are you guys, if a little drunk,' the Brazilian girl replies with a giggle. 

 

'Speaking of drunk, we should really get back before this one tries to clean out the food truck's beer fridge,' Sara declares, pointing at Ava.  'But hey, it was nice to meet you two!' she continues, getting up with less than a little stumbling. 

 

'You too, enjoy Floripa!' 

 

As Sara and Ava stagger away hand in hand to find an Uber to their hotel, the couple still sitting down look with a mix of both confusion and amusement. 

 

~()~

 

'You were right.' 

 

'I knew I was right. I told you I was right,' Sara says, her extra dark sunglasses covering her eyes as they make their way to the edge of the beach and attempt to get on their paddle boards. 

 

'Dear God, this is not going to go well,' Ava says, feeling as if she's going to empty the contents of her stomach onto the sand. 

 

'Breathe in the fresh air, my darling,' Sara replies, not feeling so well herself but still managing a little better than Ava. 

 

They both straddle their boards to get out to a more open space of water not so close to the beach, but well within the boundaries.  

 

'Come on, babe, you'll fall asleep if you don't paddle and I wanna enjoy you failing at this,' Sara shouts back to her girlfriend, who begins to paddle with a stubborn fervour. 

 

'I will NOT fail at this!' 

 

She reaches the point where she's next to Sara and they both look at each other with determination. 

 

'First one to fall off has to fly the jump ship home,' Sara wagers, and Ava shakes her hand and pulls her in for a quick kiss. 

 

'Have fun being the pilot as always,' Ava says, smiling devilishly as she paddles away from Sara a little, before they both try and attempt standing up.  

 

Sara is a little shaky, but once she finds her footing on the board she seems to have it down. 

 

Ava is...a different story. 

 

She looks like she's about to fight a pirate with the way her legs are spread out and her back is hunched over, a stubborn pout on her lips and her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. 

 

They paddle around for some time before Sara notices Ava's looking even more uncertain. 

 

'I think you're flying the jump ship home honey!'

 

'Not a chance, Lance!' 

 

Ava wobbles a bit, and Sara senses it's almost over.  She paddles a little closer in preparation because she knows exactly what's coming. 

 

Suddenly, Ava's footing goes, and she all but pushes the board away from underneath her with one foot and lands in the water back first, her dignity with her. 

 

'Goddammit!' she shouts after surfacing, fuming that she managed to lose so easily. 

 

Sara gets down, straddling her board again and paddling so she's right next to Ava. 

 

'Hop on, soldier,' she orders with gusto and a smug smile, and Ava gets on gingerly with a pout still on her lips. 

 

She's behind Sara so she clasps her hands around the other woman's midriff, leaning her wet body into Sara's back and letting her head rest on the back of Sara's shoulder. 

 

'I'm sure we can get Gideon to fly the jump ship,' Sara murmurs as she grabs the other board's string and pulls it so it doesn't escape. 

 

'Nah, a bet's a bet, I'll do it,' Ava says, blowing out a deep breath and kissing Sara's shoulder. 

 

Sara laughs as they both sit leisurely on the board, basking in the autumn morning sun. 

 

~()~

 

'How did you find this place?' 

 

'The guy at the café told me about it earlier.  Said it was a great place for lovebirds but nobody knew about it.' 

 

They set up their picnic in the little cove beach as it's nearing sunset, the shade giving them a break as they'd caught the sun a little earlier on. 

 

'Lovebirds, huh?' 

 

Ava giggles and pushes at Sara as they both unwrap some of the food, Ava pouring out some homemade passion fruit caipirinha she'd attempted to make back at the hotel. 

 

They sit and talk, eating the food and taking lazy sips of their drinks as the sun disappears below the horizon, and neither of them think they've seen anything quite this beautiful. 

 

'You know,  I love my team so much.  But there are moments like this I wouldn't want to spend with anybody but you,' Sara says, looking over at Ava who's been staring at her with love in her eyes for the past two minutes straight. 

 

'I wouldn't wanna be with anyone else here at all, not a chance.' 

 

Sara shifts over so she's right next to Ava, and pulls the thin blanket out of the bag behind her and pulls it around both of them, looking into Ava's eyes as she's closer than she was before. 

 

'I really do love you, you know,' Ava admits, reaching up to push some of Sara's wayward hair behind her ear. 

 

'I love you too.  Like, a ridiculous amount, it's just like, wow,' Sara says and they both dissolve into light giggles.  

 

Sara can't remember the last time she felt like giggling in front of someone. 

 

She rests her head on Ava's shoulder as the sun is completely gone now, and they both know they should probably head back up to the hotel before long but they'll just stay here a little while longer. 

 

'Can't believe we have to go back to work tomorrow,' Ava murmurs, looking out at the crashing waves of the sea in front of them. 

 

'You say that as if we have usual 9 to 5 jobs as a normal couple.' 

 

Ava smiles and looks down at Sara, who's got a cheeky smirk on her face. 

 

'Nothing about our lives will ever be normal.  That's the beauty of it.' 

 

'Hell yeah it is, Sharpe.' 

 

~()~

 

'Guys, hey! You're back!' 

 

'Yes we most certainly are. Did you mess anything up while we were gone?' Sara asks, depositing her bag at the stairs of the office as Ava walks in behind her and does the same. 

 

'Thankfully not! Although I'm pretty sure the food fabricator's broken,' Ray says with a confused look on his face, trying to remember. 

 

'Yeah, and somebody put Gideon on really loud by accident so now she has to whisper,' Zari chips in. 

 

'Welcome back Captain Lance, Director Sharpe,' Gideon whispers, and it's still loud enough that Sara puts a finger to her ear for a moment. 

 

'Anything else?' 

 

'Nothing we know of,' Nate says, trying to exempt himself of blame for anything else wrong with the ship. 

 

'Of course.' 

 

Sara looks back at Ava who's lips are pursed as she witnesses the ridiculousness that is Team Legends. 

 

'Children.  You are all children.' 

 

'Good to have you back, Director Hotcakes,' Mick says on his way past, and Ava can't help but smile as she walks into the office with Sara. 

 

'Alright people, what have we got?'

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for the Portuguese:
> 
> 'Boa tarde, senhoras, vocês tem uma reserva?'  
> 'Good afternoon ladies, do you have a reservation?'
> 
> 'Boa tarde! Sim, o nome é Lance.'  
> 'Good afternoon! Yeah, the name's Lance.'
> 
> 'Perfeito, eu tenho você, acá, o suite luxo para duas noites. Vai ser preparado numa media hora, e sua reserva já é pagada. Podemos tomar suas malas?'  
> 'Perfect, I have you down here, the luxury suite for two nights. It'll be ready in half an hour, and your reservation's already paid for. Can we take your bags?'
> 
> 'Sim, duas aquí. Você tem um bar onde podemos esperar? Preciso de um refresco, tão quente tá hoje, né?'  
> 'Yeah, two just here. Do you have a bar where we can wait? I need a drink, it's so hot today huh?'
> 
> 'É, claro! Então, João pode tomar suas malas e posso chamar vocês quando o quarto é preparado ok?  
> 'Yes it is, and of course! So, João can take your bags and I can call you when the room is ready, okay?'
> 
> 'Beleza, brigada senhora.'  
> 'Wonderful, thank you ma'am.'
> 
> I hope none of this is wrong but if it is please let me know! <3 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @ superscavenger


End file.
